A semiconductor chip may be provided in the form of an electronic component including a package with outer contacts which are used to mount the electronic component on a circuit board, such as a printed circuit board. The package may include an epoxy resin which covers the semiconductor chip, protecting it from the environment, and the internal electrical connections from the semiconductor chip to inner portions of the outer contacts. The outer contacts of the package may have various forms, such as pins, lands or solder balls.